NEGRAS LAGRIMAS
by akirakiss28
Summary: SONG FIC BASADO EN EL FANDUB DE "KUROI NAMIDA"


**TENIA PROMETIDO SUBIR ESTE SONG FIC DE NANA, ME ENCONTRE DE CASUALIDAD UN FANDUB DE LA CANCION "KUROI NAMIDA" Y LA AME DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO. ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE SUBO QUE NO ES DE SKIP BEAT, POR LO CUAL ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSA. **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

NEGRAS LÁGRIMAS.

"esta noche, solo quiero dormir, deseando ya nunca más despertar"

Había pasado un mes de la muerte de Ren, los medios anunciaban amargamente la ruptura de trapness; Hachi acompañaba día y noche a Nana que poco a poco iba recuperando su voz.

"el amor las ganas de vivir, todo perdí, ya no quiero pensar: quiero llorar, quiero llorar, quiero llorar, quiero llorar"

Aunque Nana parecía recuperarse día a día, a los ojos de Hachi solo era una muñeca vacía, aún no había derramado ni una sola lagrima y no mencionaba siquiera el nombre de él que era su complemento.

"no quiero que me vean así, es desolador mi reflejo ya no es el mismo de ayer; me hace falta tu amor"

El lanzamiento de Black Stoness se había pos puesto por demasiado tiempo y Hachi estaba a punto de dar a luz, tenía que hablar con Takumi y aclarar las cosas entre los dos, pero no podía abandonar a su mejor amiga; hasta que cierto día por fin decidió dejarla "solo unos minutos" para regresar a su hogar y hablar con su prometido.

"¡qué puedo hacer? No puedo creer ni siquiera en mí, me falta estimulo. La solución tan cerca esta que no la puedo ver"

Hachi dejo a Nobu encargado del cuidado de Nana, Yasu se encontraba "misteriosamente perdido" desde que Takumi hablo con el por teléfono hace un par de días y Shin estaba "extrañamente distraído" por lo que Nobu era la opción más confiable.

"y negras lágrimas de noche empiezo a derramar, tan llena de pesar, tan incapaz de hablar, no soy nada desde que no estas; muriendo de dolor, ardiendo en mi interior."

Takumi llegó puntual a la cita, Hachi comenzó a hablar, dejo en claro su deseo de acompañar a su amiga y la firme convicción de seguir al lado de Takumi, solo le pedía un poco más de tiempo.

-rompamos nuestro compromiso- fue su respuesta- Sa-chan será siempre mi mujer más importante… pero ahora tu ocupas el tercer puesto y no es justo para ti.

-¿pero qué dices, Takumi? ¿Hay alguien a quien amas más que a mí?

-Reira… está esperando un hijo de Ren.

"muriendo de dolor, ardiendo en mi interior; no puedo soportar esta soledad"

Hachi intento volver a los departamentos que Gaia Record´s administraba, sabía que tarde o temprano la noticia llegaría a oídos de Nana y quería estar a su lado , ser su soporte, pero no logro llegar, rompió fuente en plena calle: estaba en trabajo de parto.

"al recordar lloro al anochecer, pero después finjo ocultando mi debilidad. Estoy harta de aparentar, voy a borrar esta sonrisa irreal: no aguanto más, no aguanto más, no aguanto más, no aguanto más."

Cerca de las tres de la tarde Takumi hablo al celular de Nobu para darle la noticia: Komatsu Nana había dado a luz a una sana bebita. Nobu se lo hizo saber a Nana y ambos salieron al hospital, no sin antes dejar una nota por si Shin o Yazu llegaban a ir.

"no quiero que me vean así, esto es lo peor no puedo seguir, es duro si no estás ¿para que quiero vivir?"

En el hospital, tras ver a su mejor amiga y a su pequeña bebe; nana olvido fugazmente su dolor, pero, cuando salió en busca de algo para beber oyó sin desearlo la conversación entre Nobu y Takumi.

-creo que lo mejor es decírtelo ahora, Reira está embarazada, espera un hijo de Ren y no ha podido aceptar su muerte, se niega a hacer nada hasta que el vuelva, así que entre Yazu y yo estamos cuidando de ella.

-¿Qué pasara con Hachi?

-no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa.

¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Fue lo último que oyó antes de salir huyendo del lugar.

"ya no quiero estar recogiendo las piezas rotas de mi pobre corazón, el mundo ya perdió su dolor, pues no estas aquí"

Corrió desesperada, no tenía rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos se hundían en un mar de preguntas: ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué con ella? Quería tener a Ren de frente para descargar su frustración, quería demostrarle que ella era mejor cantante, mejor mujer, quería quitar el candado… aquel candado que quedo incrustado en el pecho del cadáver… por fin lloro. Al fin cayo en la realidad, jamás, nunca más vería de nuevo el rostro de aquel hombre; ¿Cómo podría reclamarle a un muerto?

"y negras lagrimas brotan de un grito de dolor, no sé qué pasara, no importa en realidad; sigo aquí esta aflicción es mi prisión, revivo el dolor, tan solo al respirar y desaparecer es lo que quiero hacer, es egoísta ¿no?, pero es lo mejor.

No se volvió a saber nada de Nana, durante mucho tiempo los medios la buscaron hasta que Yazu, Nobu, Shin e incluso Hachi que había vuelto al departamento 777 en espera de su regreso, habían perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver. Año con año se reunían para el festival de otoño con la leve, casi extinta esperanza de volverla a encontrar.

"y negras lágrimas de noche empiezo a derramar, tan llena de pesar, tan incapaz de hablar. No soy nada desde que ya no estas; muriendo de dolor, ardiendo en mi interior.

Este era el 5 to año de la reunión anual, Yazu decidió volverse representante, Shin había lanzado un álbum como solista y Nobu aparte de heredar el riokan de sus padres era un exitoso compositor.

Hachi se dedicaba a sa-chan, su mayor tesoro, pero también se hacía cargo de Ren-chan, ya que Reira lo aborreció al nacer, le recordaba tanto el rostro del hombre que la había abandonado. La ingresaron a un psiquiátrico para enfrentarla a la realidad. Takumi dio su apellido a Ren, por lo que convivía como hermano de Sa-chan.

"y negras lagrimas brotan de un grito de dolor, no sé qué pasara, no importa en realidad. Sigo aquí esta aflicción es mi prisión, revivo el dolor tan solo al respirar y desaparecer es lo que quiero hacer, es egoísta ¿no? Pero es lo mejor."

Muy lejos, en una pequeña ciudad al norte de carolina, una joven japonesa cantaba en un bar los éxitos de los SEX PISTOLS. Su ronca voz era invadida por cierto remordimiento, sus ojos reflejaban las eternas noches en vela, su delgado y maltrecho cuerpo, lo poco que se alimentaba. No tenía nombre, ni edad, aunque algunos la conocían como "loto", por el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo.

FIN.

* * *

**LES DEJO EL LINK DE LA CANCION, PARA QUE LO OIGAN MIENTRAS LEEN EL FIC.**

** watch?v=apHLv-vBos4**


End file.
